<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>disappointed, to say the least by spellingbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553726">disappointed, to say the least</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbees/pseuds/spellingbees'>spellingbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TommyInnit Is A Dancer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballet, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, The Nutcracker, aww they are besties, big brother wilbur, dance, dancer TommyInnit, no beta we die like dsmp tommys pets, only kind of though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbees/pseuds/spellingbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Tommy was disappointed was a huge understatement. Tommy had been taking dance classes, specifically ballet, for years now. It was an important part of his life and he truly loved it. And for years he had participated in the Nutcracker during the holiday season, whether it be as a reindeer, a party guest, or a little mouse soldier. This year, however, with his rapidly growing following on Twitch and YouTube, he couldn't participate.</p><p> </p><p>or, Tommy makes a decision that leaves him feeling a bit sad and he talks to Wilbur about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TommyInnit Is A Dancer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2248998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>disappointed, to say the least</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Tommy is pretty ooc in this, and it was written in the middle of the night because I can not sleep. </p><p>2. This is basically be projecting my no-nutcracker-this-year sadness onto him, sorry Tommy. </p><p>3. Hope you enjoy, I don’t usually post IRL fics so this is new for me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Tommy was disappointed was a huge understatement. Tommy had been taking dance classes, specifically ballet, for years now. It was an important part of his life and he truly loved it. And for years he had participated in the Nutcracker during the holiday season, whether it be as a reindeer, a party guest, or a little mouse soldier. This year, however, with his rapidly growing following on Twitch and YouTube, he couldn't participate. </p><p>Technically, nothing was stopping him, but he had kept that fact that he was a dancer a secret from even his closest online friends, so he couldn't risk a fan seeing him on a stage in his city's largest and most popular ballet of the year. At this point it was a wonder no one had found an old video clip of him online from years in the past. </p><p>So Tommy had spoken to his teacher of five years this afternoon, telling her the bad news and his reasoning. She had been understanding, but disappointed. </p><p>"Take a bit more time to think about it," she had told him. "Auditions aren't until next week."</p><p>Tommy had given a small nod in response, knowing that his decision wouldn't change. </p><p>It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about being a dancer or afraid of the backlash that comes with being a boy who participated in a generally more feminine sport. The grace and serenity that came with ballet was just so different to his online persona.</p><p>When Tommy arrived home that evening, he felt drained. He just wanted to curl up into bed and sleep, maybe cry a bit. He had planned to stream with Wilbur today, however, which wasn’t something he could postpone. Not for something like being slightly sad, anyway. </p><p>He logged into Minecraft and started his stream. At first, he was able tap into his usual on-stream energy, but it was short-lived. Towards the end of his stream, Tommy just wasn’t feeling it anymore. It was obvious to Wilbur, and probably to his viewers as well. </p><p>“Alright, well. I think that’s where I’ll end up. I’m getting kind of tired,” Wilbur said, deafening to end his own stream. </p><p>“Okay, thank you everyone for coming out to watch the stream, that was a fun one. Sorry I was a bit lower energy tonight, I was tired. You know how it is, being a YouTuber and all. Thank you all for the subs tonight as well. I’ll be streaming pretty regularly during December I think, so turn on the notification button so you don’t miss anything! Goodnight!” </p><p>Once Tommy was sure his stream had ended, he slouched down in his chair, letting out a groan. </p><p>“Tommy? You alright? You seemed kind of tired or down today.” </p><p>Right. He was still in a call with Wilbur. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Tommy replied after unmuting himself. </p><p>“Are you sure? If it’s something to do with YouTube or Twitch I can help, you know. Or even if it’s not. I’m right here if you want to talk about it.”</p><p>“Really, Wilbur, I’m okay. I just had to make a decision today and I’m a bit disappointed about it,” Tommy said, hoping Wilbur would drop the subject. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Wilbur asked, obvious concern in his voice. </p><p>Maybe it was the fact that Tommy was feeling a bit emotional over the whole situation, or maybe it was because he was tired, or maybe it was because Wilbur’s voice sounded so kind and welcoming. It could have been any or all of those things, but Tommy found himself telling Wilbur the truth. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Just promise you won’t, like, make fun of me or whatever. Even if you’re just joking.”</p><p>“Of course not, especially if you’re upset,” Wilbur assured him. </p><p>“So, I’m a dancer,” Tommy said, pausing. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” Wilbur asked. It was clear this was not what he expected. </p><p>“Um, I’m a dancer. Ballet. I’ve been doing it for about eleven years now, I think.”</p><p>“Holy shit. Why didn’t you tell me? Does anyone else know?”</p><p>“Only my family and school friends. I haven’t told anyone who hasn’t literally seen me dance, so you’re not being left out of anything,” Tommy said. </p><p>It felt strange to be talking about this other part of his life to Wilbur. It wasn’t as if Will didn’t know that Tommy’s streaming personality was only an exaggerated extension of his real one, in fact he probably knew that better than almost anyone. That was what made the conversation so uncomfortable. This person who had come to know him so well didn’t know about one of the most important things in his life. </p><p>“Tommy, that’s so fucking cool. Like, genuinely, I would never have imagined that,” Wilbur said, breaking Tommy’s thoughts. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Definitely. How does this tie into whatever is wrong, though?”</p><p>Tommy sighed. </p><p>“Okay, so basically for any dancer Nutcracker season is really important. That’s the Christmas ballet, by the way.” </p><p>“I know what the Nutcracker is, Tommy. I’ve been,” Wilbur said with a laugh. </p><p>“Okay, well, not everyone does. Anyway, it’s really important and I’ve been in it for years and I really love it, and this year I would have had the skill level to audition for the part of the nutcracker himself. Which is basically the part everyone want’s at one point in their life. But because I’ve gotten so big on YouTube and everything I can’t risk being seen in this huge production and having everyone be like ‘holy shit TommyInnit on a stage’ so I had to tell my teacher that I wouldn’t be auditioning.” </p><p>While he had been speaking, Tommy had gotten slightly choked up. He cleared his throat, waiting for Wilbur to speak. </p><p>“I’m really sorry, that sounds like a huge disappointment. Why don’t you just tell people, though? I’m sure people would think it’s really cool of you.”</p><p>Tommy smiled slightly at that. He knew Wilbur was probably right, he just wasn’t ready to let such different sides of his life come together, which he voiced to his friend. </p><p>“I understand that. And I get that it would be scary to go up on stage doing something not many people know that you do when anyone could see and yell about it on Twitter. However, I also think that you would feel better if you faced that fear and either took that chance or just told everyone yourself. It may seem like a big deal, but it doesn’t have to be,” Wilbur said. </p><p>“It’s just... scary, I guess,” Tommy said quietly. “Which is stupid. Like, I’ve been onstage hundreds of times before and I stream most says in front of thousands and thousands of people. I should be able to just say ‘Hey, by the way, I’m a dancer’ and get it over with. I just... can’t.”</p><p>“That’s okay. Just know that I’m here for you, and so are all of our friends. And besides, think of the fan art! Dancing Tommy fan art!”</p><p>“God, they’d probably draw me in a fucking tutu,” Tommy laughed. </p><p>“And you would love it,” Wilbur teased. </p><p>“I absolutely would not. Fuck you. I’m all manly and I lift so many ladies everyday. Women beg me to be their partner because I’m just that fucking incredible.”</p><p>“I’m sure they do, Tommy. Have a good night. Send me a message if you need anything. Or if you change your mind.”</p><p>“Will do. And thanks, by the way.”</p><p>“Anytime, Tommy,” WIlbur said, hanging up. </p><p>Tommy went to bed that night feeling a little bit better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed, please feel free to leave kudos and a comment, they’re the most lovely things to read. :)</p><p>you can find me on tumblr here https://spellingsbees.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>